Cursed By Sun And Moon
by Lone Shadow Wolf
Summary: Since birth, she had wings of a demon and those of an angel. A curse set by sun and moon. She's lived on her own with protection from the stars. Now she is brought into humanity by Van. Can he convince her to make the right choice and perserve humanity?


Light VS Dark  
  
DISCLAIMERS: me don't own escaflowne.  
  
Tari: Tari's back! Back again! Guess who's back! Tari's back!  
  
Me: *sweatdrop* Tari, don't even think about joccing Eminem's lyrics  
  
Tari: *sticks out tongue* Party pooper!  
  
Me: *whomps Tari*  
  
Tari: x_x  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tari walked in the shadows of the forest. There were people nearby. She could feel it. She felt movement nearby, so she quickly and quietly glided up to as tree branch. The voices got louder, then soon faded away. //Might as well sleep here. It'll be safer//  
  
Tari looked up to the cresent moon. She felt a pang of pain and anger as she did, so she decided to look at the stars. They had always comforted her when she looked up to them. Tari's eyes closed as she dozed off.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Two bright glowing figures moved towards the baby with such garce that you would have thought they were gliding. The one with a dimmer glow spoke up. "This child will be the one who will decide the world's fate for it takes a human to decide the fate of all other humans."  
  
"Yes," said the brighter figure. "She will bear our signs to prove that she is the chosen one who will decide. By the sixteenth year of age, we will come again and she will have chosen the world's fate."  
  
"We will meet again together in the eclispe. We will then see who will rule." They both turned away and walked off into the sky, but neither felt like playing fair. Secretly, they sent magic to go to the baby and fuse with it. It fused with her soul, and she recieved wings. They would come out at a certain time when she would not be able to control it. Other times, she would be able to control it, but she would still feel the pain of having them out.  
  
Star Spirit saw this and looked down at the baby with sympathy. She knew that the child would not have such an easy life as everyone else had. She would suffer the burden of Mother Moon and Mother Sun who had set it upon her shoulders. She glided down from the skies and decided that she would watch over the child. She knew she would not be able to when the sun came up, but she knew those who could help while she was gone.  
  
Star Spirit smiled ruefully and touched the baby's forehead and flew back up to the skies.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Tari woke up as the memory ended. Sweat beaded her forehead as she gasped for breath. Her shoulders shaking as she took in each breath. Tari had only been a bay then, but she remembered what happened to her. The events had burned into her mind and stayed there. After the age of seven, her parents abandoned her in the forest to die. They had discovered the secret Tari had worked so hard to hide.  
  
What they found, where her wings. They did not know the stroy of how she had recieved them, but her parents did not care. They only thought that they had a demon for a child and left her to her death. But death did not come, for Star Spirit was watching over Tari. So Tari ended up living within the forest, occasionally going into town to buy things.  
  
No one knew who she was, but then again, no one cared. All they knew was that she appeared in town to buy things, then left without a trace. Some kids tried to follow her, but she always left them behind when she ran.  
  
Tari shook her head to get rid of her thoughts. What she needed was sleep. So she closed her eyes and was soon lulled to sleep as she felt Star Spirit nearby, singing her mysterious, but beautiful song. When she was asleep, Star Spirit smiled and flew back to the sky to watch over Tari. She knew what was going to happen next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dark outside, but Van could see clearly. The stars seemed to be brighter today, as if they had anticipated what was going to happen next. Van spread his wings and was off into the night air. He flew towards the forest in which had become his haven. He had heard stories that a girl lived there, but in all his years, he had never found anyone living there.  
  
Van flew above the trees and to a nearby lake. He folded his wings sat down to enjoy the peacefulness and quiet of the forest, unaware that Star Spirit was watching him. Van dozed off for a while before waking up. He then realized that he had to go back before they discovered him gone. He knew how much Merle worried over him.  
  
He flew up and hovered above the trees for a while, not wanting to leave. He felt something tugging at him to look around closely. //It won't hurt to look// he thought to himself. He flew in circles around the treetops for a while before spotting something unusual.  
  
It looked as if someone was sleeping in the tree. Van flew closer as curiousity and Star Spirit's silent urging got the better of him. As he did, he noticed that it was a girl. //So there is a girl living in the forest// He flew down and landed on the branch next to her. She was in a deep sleep so she didn't wake.  
  
Van looked closely at her. Her light brown hair shone in the stars' light that gave off a mysterious glow. He couldn't see her face, for her face rested on her knees. Lightly, not wanting to disturb her, he moved her hair and was struck by the beauty of the girl. //She shouldn't be living out here alone// Van decided to take her back with him.  
  
Carefully, so that she would not wake up, he lifted her up into his arms. He flew back to Millerna's castle. He flew to the balcony that led to his room and found Merle waiting for him. He quickly covered his front side with his wings. "What took you so long?" Merle asked.  
  
Van looked at her, dumbfounded. She smirked. "You thought no one knew about your going outsude? Ha! We all know, but we never said anything." Van blinked, but did not say anything. "And why are you covering yourself with your wings? Are you hurt?" Merle tugged at his wings before he could protest. She saw the girl. "Who is she? Why is she here?" Merle demanded.  
  
"I found here sleeping in the trees when I was flying around."  
  
"So why is she *here* then?"  
  
"Merle! What's gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing. I just have bad feelings from *her*."  
  
"Well she's staying here. Nothing you can say is going to change that."  
  
"Hmpf! Fine!" Merle left the room and slammed the door. Van walked over to his bed and laid her there to sleep. He went to the chair across the room and sat down. Van was soon asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tari: Nothing happened  
  
Me: Something will soon  
  
Tari: Whatever  
  
Me: It will!  
  
Tari: Sure *sarcasm*  
  
Me: Ignore her 


End file.
